


What Kind of Day

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [29]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Election Night 2014. The Republicans are winning and Josh is having trouble dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Day

Josh sat alone in his office. The TV was the only light source and the shadows formed a chiaroscuro across his face.

He was staring at the screen but he was no longer really watching. He’d expected to be angry when this moment came but mostly he just felt empty.

He looked up at a noise from the doorway.

Donna was stood there, leaning casually on the frame, the backlight from the corridor turning her hair into a halo.

“What are you doing here?” He smiled fondly.

“I’ve been appointed.” She smiled back.

He laughed softly at the memory her words invoked.

“To do what?” He asked, playing along.

“To make sure you’re okay.” She pushed off the door and started walking towards him. “To make sure your head isn’t gonna explode.”

He stood up to meet her halfway, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back.

After a long moment she pulled back, keeping her arms around him, and looked at him seriously.

“ _Are_ you okay?” She asked.

He sighed deeply.

“We’re gonna lose.” He replied, resigned.

She looked into his eyes and nodded.

“We’ve suspected that for months.” She said.

“It’s not real till it’s real.” He said, shrugging.

She moved a hand from his neck to his face and kissed him again. He leant into the kiss, then moved to rest his head on her shoulder and hold her close. They stood companionably like that in the shifting shadows.

“Who let you in?” He asked into her neck.

“I told you,” A smile was evident in her voice. “I was appointed.”

He moved back to look at her with a querying look on his face.

“Just for tonight,” She smiled. “I’ve been appointed by the President of the United States to be Special, Special Assistant to his Chief of Staff.” She smiled.

“You’re my Assistant?” He broke into a slow grin.

“Still not getting you coffee.” She said dryly, before grinning too.

“That’s fine.” He agreed and started to move away towards the desk. “I’ve got a ton of filing…”

Donna laughed and pulled him back into her arms. He grinned and went willingly.

“No filing?” He asked, pouting slightly.

She shook her head.

“Typing?” She shook her head. “Dictation?” Head shake again. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. “Then what _are_ you useful for?”

She smiled and kissed him. He pulled back sharply.

“I’m shocked!” He said. “This is totally inappropriate for the office.”

“I’m counting on it.” She grinned and kissed him again. This time he didn’t move away.

Cheers erupted on the TV and they both stopped to look at it. Kissing forgotten, they let go of each other and turned to watch.

Josh sighed with his whole body.

“President Sullivan it is then.” He said as he raked a hand through his hair. He blew out a harsh breath. “Shit.”

Josh turned away from the screen in disgust.

Donna crossed her arms over herself and stared at the screen pensively. She turned her head and looked over at Josh. He was shaking his head.

"I know Baker was no one’s dream candidate but _really_?!” He exploded. “After every step forward we’ve made with Bartlet, and Santos, and now they do a massive swing over to _Sullivan_!”

“Josh, it wasn’t…” Donna began but he wasn’t listening.

“That fascist who’s gonna spend the next four years undoing everything we’ve achieved with healthcare and welfare…”

“It wasn’t a massive swing, Josh.” Donna cut in firmly. “It was a painfully close race, and you can’t be surprised that we didn’t keep Texas without Santos on the ticket?”

“After everything the President’s done for them?” Josh replied harshly. “I am a little surprised they didn’t feel a little loyalty to his party!”

“You know it doesn’t work that way.” She chastised and he looked over at her. “You’re annoyed, not stupid.”

He shook his head and sighed again.

“Yeah, I know.” He said.

Donna watched him with a sympathetic look as he raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples.

“We should go outside with the others.” She said softly. “You should say something.”

“It’s not really time for a speech, Donna.” He replied.

“It’s exactly time for a pep talk.” She retorted. “They still need to get up and come in to work tomorrow. They’ll all be looking for jobs on the side but they need to know why they still need to come in here and work for the next few months.”

“We’re just lame ducks now Donna,” He shook his head. “And the next administration…”

The reality of it was hitting him. He scoured his hands through his hair and across his face now.

She went over to him and took hold of his hands, firming moving them away from his face.

“You still have a country to run, a transition to see to, a party to keep from imploding,” She pointed towards the door. “And a team to look after. The administration is ending, as it was always going to, but you still have a job to do.”

She looked at him sternly.

“So get your shit together Lyman, and get out there and do it.”

He burst out laughing.

“Get my shit together, Donna?” He asked, still amused. “You think that’s appropriate language coming from my assistant?”

She shrugged, looking at him from under her lashes coyly.

“I switched back to your wife there at the end.” She replied.

“I’m sure that’s cheating.” He said, a naughty tone in his voice.

“Whatever works.” She replied wryly. She gestured towards the door.

“Fine!” He sighed theatrically and headed for the door. He grabbed her hand on the way past. “Come on then assistant, assist me.”

She let him drag her towards the door and out into the corridor. He slowed, just a little, to let her catch up as they went past the Roosevelt Room. By the time they got to the Communications Office they were simply walking side by side.

Despite the late hour the office was still full of people, many of them with glasses and beer bottles in their hands. Lou was sat at her computer in her office. Sam and Bram were chatting in the doorway to the Mural Room. The place had the feel of a wake.

"Hey everyone,” Josh raised his voice to get their attention. “Gather round.”

Somewhat dejectedly they all did as they were told. Lou came to stand in the doorway to her office. Donna stuck by his side.

“It’s a bad night.” Josh said. “We’re all disappointed. This is the result none of us wanted but it’s something we now have to live with. We still have a job to do and we need to do it with humility and grace.” He drew a deep breath.

People all round cast their eyes downwards and acknowledged that was true.

"We've had many highs and lows over the past eight years. We’ve achieved a lot as a team. Just, just, enough to counteract our _spectacular_ screw ups!”

The staff swapped wary looks as his tone changed.

"Many of you were new to governance when we started out but that doesn't excuse the monumentally idiotic mistakes we made along the way!”

“Josh.” Donna said, her tone soft but warning.

“A lot of you are likely to be sending resumes out in the morning so I just wanted to say,” Josh continued. “We’re still here for three months so try and stay loyal for at least that long!”

Donna rolled her eyes. Lou closed her eyes and deliberately thumped her head against the door frame.

“And _I’d_ like to say,” A warmly amused voice said from across the room. “Thank you all for your service.”

Everyone looked over to see Matt coming from the Oval Office to join them. He was smiling. Helen and Ronna were behind him, failing to hide their smirks.

“It’s been a long road,” Matt continued. “And Josh is right,” His lips quirked. “It’s not quite over yet. Thank you all.”

The staff applauded him and he came further into the room to shake hands and chat.

Josh let out a soft, self effacing laugh and Donna reached out to stroke his arm.

Lou came over to them.

“Congratulations Joshua.” She said with mock sincerity. “Another classic.” She nodded and smiled. “Hey Donna.”

“How are you doing Lou?” She asked.

“Fine.” She nodded and shot a look sideways up at Josh. “I sent out my resume last month, so I’m out of here tonight.”

Josh looked at her horrified. She grinned.

“Relax, I’m just kidding.” She said. “You’re no fun tonight.”

“Fun?” He demanded. “You did notice that the _Republicans_ _won_ tonight?!”

“And what exactly do you want to do about that right now?” She demanded back.

He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, before pulling an annoyed face.

Donna reached over the desk next to her and pulled out two beers from the cooler. She handed them to Josh and Lou.

“We could get really hammered.” She said, and reached back to get another for herself.

Donna and Lou twisted off the caps and chinked their bottles.

“Best suggestion I’ve heard all night.” Lou replied and took a swig.

Josh sighed somewhat theatrically, opened his beer and drank too.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Matt’s voice came from behind him and Josh spluttered on his beer. “Although we’ll have to designate someone to stay sober so they can answer the phones tomorrow.”

“I nominate Sam.” Lou said gleefully.

“What am I being nominated for?” Sam asked warily as he walked up to join them.

“You get to stay sober.” Donna informed him over the rim of her bottle.

“You see there you’re making a mistake.” He smiled. “You’re assuming I’m currently sober.”

“He hasn’t been sober since Sullivan took Texas.” Bram stated as he joined them too.

The President visibly winced.

“It was a close race, sir.” Josh reassured him.

Matt pasted on a smile.

“Yeah.” He agreed, obviously still smarting over it. The smile turned genuine, and a little bit naughty, as he looked at him. “Great speech earlier.”

Josh looked uncomfortable. Sam, Bram and Donna tried to hide smiles but Lou laughed outright.

“It’s a good thing he’s a great boss day to day because his pep talks do tend to lack a certain something.” She said.

Josh looked at her in surprise.

“You are a great boss, boss.” Sam said sincerely. Bram nodded in agreement.

Josh turned to them, still looking surprised.

Donna smiled behind her beer, then caught Matt looking at her and smiled openly at him.

Josh still stood there looking dumbfounded.

“I think Josh has malfunctioned, Donna.” Matt laughed. “Maybe you should take him home and put him to bed.”

Josh snapped out of it and grinned.

“Oh so I’m being volunteered to be the sober one?” He asked, faking being put out about it.

"Damn straight.” Matt agreed, matching his grin. He looked past him. “Thanks for coming in tonight, Donna.”

 “My pleasure, Mr President.” She replied.

Matt smiled and nodded at everyone, then wandered back over to Helen.

Donna picked up a phone to call them a car. She looked up to see Josh and Sam heartily shaking hands. She put the phone down and went over to them.

“Come on then pumpkin, home time.” She said, taking Josh’s arm.

“Donna!” He exclaimed. “Don’t call me that.”

“Okay Wild Thing.” She agreed.

He looked at her sternly as she smiled brightly back at him. He shook his head, the stern look melting away, and kissed her lightly.

“Nauseating.” Lou commented with mock disgust. “Absolutely nauseating.”

“You didn’t have to put up with five years of them _not_ kissing.” Sam threw in, wincing. “The sexual tension was unbearable! There was this time when she kept trying to get him to go out with Joey and he…”

“Time to leave!” Josh announced, starting to pull Donna back towards his office. Sam grinned.

“Night boss.” Lou called after him sincerely. Sam and Bram echoed her words.

Josh stopped, turned back to look at them and, with a genuine smile, nodded his thanks. He turned and they started walking away again.

"Early start for everyone tomorrow.” He said over his shoulder. “No excuses.”

They all groaned and protested, but he just kept walking away with a grin plastered on his face.

\--

Donna stood in the doorway to his office and watched as he gathered up his coat, bag and several briefing books.

She watched as he looked up at the TV. The news was still showing the celebrations in the Sullivan camp. He stared at the screen, then looked over towards the door to the Oval Office.

"What’s next?” He very softly asked the air between.

She watched him sigh and look down at his own desk.

She crossed to the TV and turned it off, before turning back to him. He was still just standing there in the darkness.

“Come on.” She said finally. “Let’s go home.”

\--

In the car, Donna tucked herself into his shoulder.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He sighed and wrapped his arm more tightly around her. “Thanks for being here.”

He kissed her forehead and then rested his head against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in the series should really be read in the order that they’re numbered because them being in the wrong chronological order is deliberate. However, if you want to keep the chronology straight, here’s the order. [Series Chronology](http://globaldominationenterprises.com/story_westwing_chronology.asp)


End file.
